gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Meltdown (GTA IV)
For other uses of Meltdown, click here. Meltdown is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV. The diamonds obtained from the previous mission were never delivered to Ray Boccino. Believing Luca and his friends are to blame, he calls and sends Niko Bellic to Castle Gardens to retrieve the diamonds from them. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Castle Garden City *Chase after Luca's gang. You need Luca alive to get the diamonds back *The gang have escaped into the park. Take them down *Luca is hiding in the toilets. Flush him out *Take out Luca *Pick up the diamonds *Go meet Ray on the bridge Walkthrough From Drusilla's, Niko heads to the waterfront district of Castle Garden City where Luca's car is located. As Niko approaches the car, Luca can be overheard discussing a trip to Las Venturas. Niko confronts Luca , Johnny , Tuna and an unnamed fourth passenger, about the missing diamonds, but Luca feigns innocence and claims he gave them to Ray. Taking offense to Niko, Luca and crew race off to tell Ray that it was Niko who actually stole the diamonds. Niko steals a nearby Banshee and chases them through Star Junction. When they eventually reach Middle Park, Luca veers off into the park itself, when shortly after they lose control, crash into a statue, spin out of control and slam into the side of a large fountain. With the car wrecked, Luca and his crew escape on foot. Luca flees into the toilets and the rest of his crew hide behind pillars just outside waiting to shoot at Niko. When Niko kills the three accomplices he goes into the toilets to find Luca. Niko soon learns that Luca has hidden himself if one of the toilet stalls, so Niko shoots down the locked doors one by one until Luca is found. Luca attempts to bribe Niko with a cut of the diamonds in return for sparing his life, but Niko executes him with a shot to the neck. Afterwards, Niko calls Ray only to find out that his job was to simply just retrieve the diamonds, not kill Luca. Niko brushes it off and then meets Ray on the Quartz Street bridge over Middle Park where he gives back the diamonds. Video Walkthrough Deaths *Joseph DiLeo - Murdered for stealing diamonds from Ray Boccino. *John Barbosa - Murdered for stealing diamonds from Ray Boccino. *Luca Silvestri - Murdered for stealing diamonds from Ray Boccino.﻿ *Luca's unnamed henchman - Murdered for stealing diamonds from Ray Boccino. Trivia *When the player is told to "flush Luca out of the toilets", they must shoot the closed stall doors until they find him. In the stalls there appears to be two hobos who may be killed. However, there are four hobos. If there are two locked stall doors left, each contain a hobo. But when the player shoots one of the two, Luca will spawn in place of the hobo. *During the part where you have to look for Luca, you only have to shoot at the stall doors which have their doors marked as red. In these ones, either hobos or Luca will spawn. Glitches *(PS3 only) The Middle Park glitch may occur during this mission. They whole terrain of Middle Park will disappear, which means when Joseph, Jogn, and Luca crash, they will fall through the map But once the cutscene ends, they will appear in the middle of the street in Middle Park West. So it is impossible to find Luca in the toilets. pl:Meltdown de:Meltdown (Mission) Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions